Cambio de cuerpos interesantes
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: No me maten, las razones son muchas, pero las explicaré después, lo prometo por mi Neji y mi Hinata, a quienes me gusta ver juntos, con un Naruto de por medio.


**Cambio de cuerpos interesantes.**

Esta no es una nueva serie de oneshot's. Antes de que haya reclamos, las condiciones para entender son. Una. Sasuke está de regreso en la aldea e Itachi no está muerto. Dos. Nadie se ha declarado (si no, no tendría sentido hacer todo este borlote). Tres. Tienen entre 17 y 19 años. Son varias parejas, predominan mis favoritas (y no favoritas) y de nuevo gracias a DarkLady-Iria quien no está actualizando sus fanfics para ayudarme a subir los míos.

**Cambio de cuerpos interesantes.**

Capítulo uno.

_Esto no debería estar pasando._

* * *

Cuando despertó, supo que "algo" no estaba del todo bien al abrir sus ojos y descubrir, entre varias cosas, que el lugar donde estaba, si bien formaba parte de Konoha, no era precisamente su hogar. 

-¿Qué demonios...?

Se detuvo en seco al oír "esa" voz. se volvió buscando al dueño, pero al ver la tonalidad de la piel de sus manos, la pijama, la foto colocada en una repisa a un lado de la cama (otro detalle importante, ya que él duerme en un futón)

Sin decir una palabra más, como si conociera lo que iba a descubrir (y comprobar), corrió al baño y miró una figura de rubios cabellos y piel morena devolviéndole una cara de absoluto terror y confusión.

-¡No puede ser!

Neji se pellizcó en el brazo, clavo un poco una kunai en una de sus pantorrillas, jaló sus cabellos y se golpeó contra la pared, pero nada de eso funcionó.

Y se dio cuenta de que las cosas se pondrían peor cuando escuchó una macabra y totalmente desconocida voz que provenía de lo más profundo de su mente.

-"Parece que tienes problemas".

Neji respiró hondo una y otra vez, hizo un espacio en el suelo (lleno de basura, pergaminos y armas) y tomando posición de flor de loto, comenzó a meditar...

-Casa Hyuuga-

Hiashi se dirigía a la habitación de Neji, quien el día anterior acordó realizar el entrenamiento una hora antes de lo acostumbrado para que el líder del clan tuviera tiempo para adiestrar a sus hijas para dirigir al clan en caso de que a él le pasara algo.

-Ese chamaco...

Pero pasaban de las 9 am y Neji no se había levantado.

Hiashi abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto del joven, y se sorprendió al verlo roncando a pierna suelta y con su yukata de dormir por los aires (¡Neji al natural, wouw!). Hiashi tragó más aire del que esperaba, cerró la puerta y tomó una jarra de agua que estaba en una mesita llena de pergaminos, vaciándola sobre el que pensaba era Neji.

-¡Ttebayo! -Gritó el joven saltando y volteando a todos rumbos completamente confundido, más al ver a Hiashi con una expresión de absoluta confusión- ¿Qué hace el viejo Hyuuga en... en donde diablos estoy, ttebayo?

-De vuelta en la casa de Naruto-

Por lo que se pudo llamar un milagro, Neji halló ropa "decente" entre los harapos de Naruto y sus trajes naranjas con negro. Salió rápidamente haciendo uso de las habilidades ninja de Naruto que afortunadamente no le costó nada controlar.

-Tengo que descubrir qué fue lo que sucedió -Se decía en voz baja tratando de analizar la situación, de no despertar sospechas y encontrar a su "cuerpo" antes de que fuese contaminado con ramen y toda la clase de basura con la que se alimenta Naruto...

Y al pensar en ello, Neji frenó en seco.

-¡Hiashi-sama!

Neji sabía que Hiashi no era estúpido, aunque a veces se le iban las cabras al monte; sin embargo, descubriría que el "Neji" con el que se encontraría esa mañana no era él, y de ser así, estaría en algo más feo que el más oscuro y tenebroso de sus temores.

-"Yo que tú me preparaba para lo peor" -Volvió a escuchar esa voz- "Ja, ja, ja"

Por un momento, Neji pensó que si no estaba dormido o loco, las cosas se pondrían feas, muy feas.

-Casa Hyuuga (Otra vez)-

Naruto comprobó durante unos minutos la razón por la que Neji le temía al sello de la casa secundaria Hyuuga.

-Levantate, y por lo que más quieras, vístete -Hiashi dejó tirado a Naruto y se fue a buscar a cualquiera de sus dos hijas, o si tenía suerte, a las dos para ahorrarse problemas durante el entrenamiento, más no tuvo suerte.

El Hyuuga mayor se retiró a su despacho para preparar un largo y pesado sermón para castigar y/o aburrir a sus hijas, en tanto que Naruto, en el cuerpo de Neji, logró al fin recuperar su equilibrio.

-Ttebayo... ¿Neji tiene que aguantar eso todos los días?

Cuando logró caminar erguido, trató de buscar ropa "normal" entre los atuendos de Neji, pero todo era demasiado "Neji" para su gusto.

-Ttebayo. ¿Neji piensa que la gente se tiene que vestir igual TODOS los días?

Naruto comenzó a pasear la vista por el cuarto, y halló unas tijeras que por alguna razón estaban fuera de un cajón.

-Bien, esto tiene que ayudarme un poco, Ttebayo -Y comenzó a mutilar algunas de las prendas de Neji.

_Hasta aquí le dejamos. ¿Por qué Naruto y Neji cambiaron de cuerpo?. ¿En donde están las chicas Hyuuga?. ¿Neji tendrá que hacer el trabajo de Naruto y viceversa?. Esto y más muy pronto._


End file.
